He's Their Son
by TheCold1
Summary: It just about JerZa happy family no more no less [bad summary] guys, ini udah dibenerin jadi sorry yang kemaren agak gaje


**He's Their Son**

.

.

.

.

Cahaya dan Bayangan adalah kehidupan yang berbanding terbalik, selamanya. Dan antara cahaya dan bayangan ada sebuah garis yang memisahkannya. Ya, itu adalah garis takdir. Garis yang hanya bisa di tentukan oleh sang pencipta semata. Jika pencipta memilih garis itu menjadi hitam, garis itu akan menjadi bagian bayangan dan sebaliknya.

Begitupun yang terjadi dengan mage ilusi dan requip ini. Mereka adalah dua insan Tuhan yang diciptakan berseberangan, tapi apa? Takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka berdua dengan sebuah kata. Cinta, itulah kata yang mempertemukan mereka hingga hari ini.

"Mama, kami pulang!"Seru seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut baby blue bersama dengan pria dewasa dengan tato merah di mata kanannya.

"Gimana tadi,Uze-chan?"Tanya wanita berambut merah panjang sambil menggendong anak itu.

"Mama aku kan laki-laki, masa dipanggil chan sih?"Protes Uze sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"KAWAII"Goda mamanya sambil mencubiti pipinya, sedangkan papanya hanya tersenyum cerah.

"Papa, mama nakal!"Uze turun dari cekalan tangan mamanya dan berlari mengadu pada papanya yang baru saja duduk santai di sofa terdekat.

Sang papa dengan senang hati menerima aduan anaknya dan akhirnya memangkunya, "Erza berhentilah menggoda Uze!"Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan papanya, namun itu cukup membuat hati Uze kembali seperti semula.

Sedangkan mamanya menjawab dengan kekehan kecil lalu duduk di samping suaminya. "Bagaimana caramu menjaganya saat kau rapat dewan tadi, Jellal?"Tanya Erza

Seperti yang kalian tau saat ini, Jellal sekarang sudah terbebas dari tuduhannya. Bahkan dia sekarang kembali menjadi anggota dewan karena beberapa alasan. Dan Erza istrinya sekarang menjabat sebagai master dalam guildnya, guild fairy tail. Yah. . . walaupun master makarove harus merayunya dengan seribu satu rayuan emangnya dongeng, pake seribu satu segala. Satu lagi yang perlu kalian ketahui, Fairy tail sekarang sudah di akui sebagai guild terkuat dan akhirnya di akui oleh Dewan Sihir. Tentu saja Jellal yang meyakinkan mereka. #hehe

"Aku menitipkannya pada Ultear dan Meredy"Jawab Jellal dengan santainya

Erza ber 'o' ria mendengar penuturan suaminya yang bisa di katakan datar itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bibi Meredy tadi, _Hooney_?"Tanya Erza beralih pada Uze, anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku bermain pentak umpet dan begini dan begitu. . ."Uze bercerita panjang lebar pada mamanya, Erza. Dengan semangat yang membara ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi saat ia ditinggal papanya dan dititipkan pada bibinya. Sedangkan Erza dan Jellal mendengarkan dengan baik dan sesekali memperlihatkan wajah antusiasnya agar anaknya senang, Yah. . . walaupun hanya pura-pura antusias setidaknya mereka tulus memperhatikan Uze kan?

"Papa, apa besok papa akan pergi ke dewan sihir lagi?"Tanya Uze sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jellal.

"Hmm. . ."Jellal berpura-pura berpikir dengan memotong kalimatnya. '_Tuhan, kumohon besok papa libur! Aku ingin sesuatu darinya, Tuhan_'Uze berdoa dalam hatinya.

Namun Jellal tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya yang membuat Uze kesal, "PAPA!"Serunya

Teriakan Uze malah mendapat sebuah kekehan keras dari Erza dan Jellal, "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jellal kemudian, sedangkan Erza menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku ingin ke guild mama"Jawab Uze dengan polosnya

"Kalo sekedar kesana kan bisa sama mama aja?"Sahut Erza sambil membawa strawberry cake

"Aku mau sama papa juga, boleh kan?"Tanya Uze lagi, tapi kali ini ditambah dengan kedipan lucunya dan akting cutenya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya ya, lagipula papa kan tadi udah bilang tak akan ada rapat dewan"Jawab Jellal dengan senyum mematikannya. Kenapa mematikan? Karena siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusanya oke, alay mode on.

KRING!

"Selamat datang, master!"Seru Mira-jane dari meja bar dengan senyuman merekah seperti biasanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku master, Mira!"Jawab Erza sambil menghampiri Mira dengan Uze di gendongannya.

"Iya mas – Erza, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan disini U-chan?"Tanya Mira kemudian

"Aku mau strawberry cake bibi Mira, boleh tidak?"Tanya Uze dengan polosnya

"Tentu saja boleh, kau Erza?"Kini Mira berganti pada Erza yang ada di sebelah kanan Uze

"Strawberry cake dan ocha"Sepertinya anak dan ibunya sama, sama-sama penggila strawberry yah. . walaupun itu sedikit aneh karena Uze adalah laki-laki. Jangan salahkan Uze yang suka strawberry, salahkan Erza yang menurunkan sifatnya pada Uze.

"Kalau kau Jellal?"Tanya Mira lagi pada Jellal yang ada di sebelah kiri Uze.

"Cof—"

"—Ocha"Potong Erza dengan cepat, "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering minum coffe!"Seru Erza yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jellal

"Lihat! Meskipun berkeluarga Erza tetap menakutkan, suaminya saja takut padanya!"Ledek natsu di salah satu sudut ruangan itu, "Kau benar kepala api"Sambung Gray. Entah kenapa dua penyihir ini akan bersatu kalau menyangkut godaan pada Erza.

Tanpa membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba ada lebih dari sepuluh pedang ada di hadapan Natsu dan Gray, kita percayai kalau itu adalah pedang-pedang Erza. Seketika Natsu dan Gray duduk manis di lantai tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan seisi guild langsung terdiam.

Uze yang melihat kejadian itu penasaran, kenapa mereka semua takut bukankah itu keren. "Mama, kenapa ada pedang di depan paman Natsu dan Gray? Dan kenapa semuanya takut?"

Jellal yang mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya terkekeh dalam hati, '_Itu karena mamamu sangat kuat, Uze_'Ujar Jellal dengan Telepathinya.

"Benarkah itu mama? Apa mama benar-benar sangat kuat?"Tanya Uze pada mamanya. Erza menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman simple lalu ia melirik ke arah Jellal yang tersenyum padanya

"Oreo, ayo main dengan kami!"Seru Natsu yang bangkit kembali karena pedang Erza sudah tak ada lagi.

"Namaku bukan Oreo, namaku Oriuze Fernandez!"Teriak Uze marah karena Natsu melecehkan nama indahnya.

Seketika juga Natsu terangkat dari lantai dan terombang-ambing ke atas ke bawah, berulang kali menghantam atap dan lantai. Saking kerasnya hantaman itu, atap dan dinding yang ditabrak Natsu sampai terstampel tubuhnya. Tak berhenti di situ, Tiba-tiba saja beberapa pedang meluncur ke arah Natsu dan untungnya pedang itu tak menghantamnya karena ia berhasil menghindari setiap pedang. Namun ketika pedang-pedang itu sudah berhenti berlari ke arah Natsu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tong bir ukuran besar menghantam Natsu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menempel di dinding layaknya seekor cicak.

"Dia benar-benar anaknya Erza dan Jellal"Cibir Natsu kemudian jatuh dari dinding dan pingsan

"Puas menghajar paman Natsu, Uze?"Tanya Erza yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil, "Kalau begitu habiskan kuemu"Sambungnya dengan santai seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Sedangkan Jellal tidak bisa menutupi wajah takjubnya, "Sepertinya aku harus melatihmu, Uze"

**-OWARI-**


End file.
